iFuture
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: The spawn of Sam and Freddie, Charlie, finds herself back in the year 2012, after her father refuses to acknowledge her age and maturity. For two days she must keep her identity a secret while Carly tries to figure out who she really is. Will Charlie become extinct? Does Carly have a good hunch? And is there an iCarly second generation?
1. That Teenage Daughter

POV

…..

The simple story of the life almost being fucked up, it all started in the year 2038, in a big white modern house in the suburb of Seattle. You know what they say, 'Once it begins there, It ends there'. This house belonged to a family of six; two parents and four children. The oldest being a teenage girl named Charlotte, or Charlie, given by her family. Having brunette hair and radiating blue eyes. An exact look-a-like of her mother. The intelligence of her father and some of her strong and stubborn traits from her mother as well. She was what you called, the perfect combination of the two.

The story starts as Charlie argues with her father, a phone application inventor, about app testing, which he never allows her to do.

" Come on dad! All I want to do is be a tester for your new application!" She says following her father down the long hall.

" How many times am I going to tell you Charlotte," He says turning to her. " It's not that I don't trust you, but my new application is different than any other ones and I'll need a professional." He adds.

" That's what you said about the last app and it was for nail polish!"

" Please Charlotte. I'm busy. I promise, the next one." He says. He continues to walk down the hallway and turns into his office. The door slides shut. She stands there with her arms crossed. A strand of her long hair moves in front of her face. She it moves away with a simple blow from her lips. She stomps her foot and runs up the stairs nearby. She runs off to her bedroom that reads, 'Hormonal Teenager Alert' on a poster, duct taped to the door. Her mom loves that sign. She kicks the dirty clothes on the wooden floor, throws a teen magazine at the wall and then hops into her glass hanging chair, plugging her ear pieces into her ears. Hitting play on the glass screen on the chair, she plays the 2011 song ' You're Not Stubborn' by Two Door Cinema Club. Thinking to herself, how could she prove herself to her dad, she leans back and closes her eyes. Not looking over to her see-through laptop as her friends try to contact her. Getting lost in the song.

Later that Evening,

Charlie

….

I sit in the large white kitchen, at the kitchen island, trying to eat my favorite desert. Yes, trying. Trying has never been in my food vocabulary. My mom washes the dishes in front of me with her long hair in a pony tail. I could hear my younger brothers and sister playing a game of Hunger Games on their game station, in the living room. Brother Ryder is three years younger than me, being fifteen. I am a verified teenager. Then Jade and Jay both being eleven years old. I love them but, they can be annoying too.

" Why so down?" Mom asks. " I could practically hear the teenage angst songs coming from your bedroom."

" It's just that, dad _promised _me that I would be able to test his most recent app but now he won't let me because it requires a 'professional'." I reply. Motioning the quotation marks with my fingers for 'professional'.

" You're eighteen Charlie. Your dad always worries about his apps and he doesn't want you to get hurt." My dad did say my full name. " You know how he is, making sure everything and everyone that he loves is safe and sound. Not to mention, your the first child." She adds, drying the last plate.

" I understand where you're going with this but, I got a driver's license, a debit card, certified lifeguard, cpr certified, it's just like, _what else _do I have to do?!" I say. She puts the towel in the laundry basket next to her. She walks around the island. She puts her arms around me. My head landing in the nook of her neck, looking beyond her other shoulder to the white wall with the family portrait. She kisses me on the forehead.

" Don't do anything I did when I was your age." She says and kisses again in the same spot. She un-hugs me, takes the laundry basket, and heads to the stairs leading to the basement. I take one last bite of my key lime pie and then slide the plate next to the sink. I walk into the living room. Jade is fast asleep on the sofa as Ryder and Jay continue to kill people from different districts. Yes, I read the cult classic. I lean down and pick her up. Ugh, she's heavy. I remember when she was so tiny, like a little meatloaf. I head up the stairs to her girly pink room. I once had this room, but then I hit puberty. I lay her on the bright pink bed. I pull off her clothes and replace them with purple pajamas. Undo her back hair braid and pull the covers over her.

" Charlie?" She asks faintly. I look down at her brown eyes. " Why do you always fight with dad?" She asks. I play with her dirty blonde hair.

" It's not fighting, it's a closing argument that hasn't been closed, yet." I reply. I kiss her forehead. I get up and head to the door, I look back at her before I turn off her lights.

I end up lying on top of my maroon colored comforter, staring at my cream colored ceiling. I look over at my clock, three minutes to midnight. Make a decision at midnight.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

YES.

-0-

Dad goes to work. Mom is driving Jade and Jay to school. Ryder is already on his way to school with the transport of his skateboard. I sling my white backpack with a spray painted black 'C' on the front. I throw my wallet, phone, some food, the essentials, and my grey sweatshirt in the backpack. I grab my owl flash drive. I shut my lights off and look back to my bedroom. This is going to be my social life for a month. I run down the steps and go to my father's office. There stands his computer. I go behind his desk and slide the flash drive in. The flash drive icon shows up with 'Mistor Owl' as the label. I go to the 'Apps Made' folder. I see the recently made apps. Oh wow. ' Time Travel' with the icon of a british telephone booth. Will that Doctor Who show ever end? I move it into the flash drive. I then take my phone and make it update from 'Mistor Owl'. The app appears within two seconds. I pull out the flash drive and throw it into my backpack. I head to the backyard and go to Ryder and I's hang out house. I open the door and stand in the middle of the room. I look around at everything, band posters, stupid nicknacks, a large television and mini fridge. I look down to the phone in my hand. I tap on the app. The first year; 2012 , Location; The Studio. The Studio? Whatever. I take a deep breath. I press my thumb on the travel button. I gasp as jolts of energy enter my body.

Year 2012

Carly

…..

" So why do people in England have accents when we don't?" Gibby asks. I roll my eyes along with Freddie and Sam.

" Well, you know what, british people think we have accents." I say with a laugh. I open the studio door. A girl with long chestnut brown hair stands in the middle of the room wearing light blue jeans, a maroon long sleeve loose shirt, and brown combat boots.

" Hey, how did you get here?" I ask. She turns her head. Crazy deep blue eyes. She looks around.

" The elevator. Wrong floor." She says pointing to it. She walks over to the elevator and presses the button. She seems uneasy. The elevator opens up and she disappears.

" She has the letter 'C' on her backpack." Gibby points out.

" Let's hope her name isn't Carly." Sam jokes.

" There are other names that start with C." Freddie says, standing by the tech cart. " Like Charlotte." He adds. " That's a pretty name."

" I've always loved the name Charlotte" Sam says.

" And they agree on something." I say, being the voice of their life. I've always liked the name Olivia.

Charlie

…

Shit. Fuck. Shit Fuck! Fuck shit! They're teenagers. Teenagers!

" I'm screwed." I say, sliding down the elevator wall. Don't worry, I halted the elevator. So I can sulk for a few minutes.

* * *

**Do you like the beginning? I know I do! May the new FanFic begin! R&R (Aug.6 Edit)**


	2. Year of the Idiot

Charlie

…..

If there was an award for the biggest idiot ever, I would get it hands down. Yes, I am admitting to being an idiot. I don't normally admit to this because I'm smarter than all my friends combined. I take another fry and dip it in my strawberry smoothie. I then eat the fry. I had walked down a couple of streets and found this spot. It's called Groovy Smoothie. I look around and see all the kids my age with backpacks. I'm totally blending in as a student.

" Want some bacon?" The jamaican guy asks in bright colors. Bacon on a stick? I'm not questioning.

" Sure. Six pieces please." I say.

" You related to Sam Puckett?" He asks back. Um…..

" No! Who's she? What? No? Who is this Sam Puckett you speak of?" I exclaim, probably looking like an idiot.

" Then what's your name?"

" Um," I look around. Think of the letter C. " Celeste." I finally say.

" Pretty name." He says, then giving me the bacon. I chew on it. Bacon is probably my only vice. I look down at my futuristic phone. I can't get back home. The only years my dad put in was 2000 to 2012. I hear the door open. I give the phone a death glare.

" You mock me." I say to it. I throw my phone in my backpack that sits next to me. I zip it up. I've tried contacting my parents through text messaging but my service won't work. And my 8G won't let me get this 2012 wifi. I'm forever in turmoil. I don't know how my parents are gonna find out. I take another bite of my bacon, then hit my head on the table, sulking. I should just disappear now to get it over with.

Sam

…

" I really crave a banana smoothie." I say as we walk down the street. I tug on my hem of my shirt.

" I want blueberry." Carly says. We walk into the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie behind us, occupied by his phone. I order our smoothies while Freddie just wants fries. Since it's the only word that escapes his lips when I asked him what he wanted. I lean against the counter and look around the place. I notice the letter 'C' backpack from earlier today. I nudge Carly in the arm. She looks at me.

" Look," I say pointing. " It's the girl from the studio." I add.

" She's sulking." Carly states. No shit Sherlock.

" Here's your smoothies and fries." T-Bo says.

" Who's the sulking girl?" I ask T-Bo.

" First time I've seen her. Her name is Celeste. Six pieces of bacon." He replies.

" Six pieces." I say suspiciously. I take a sip of my smoothie. Freddie finally slides his phone into his back pocket and takes his fries.

" Girl from before." He says. Realizing that she is here, in the Groovy Smoothie.

" Why do you always read app making advice?" I ask.

" Because it's funny reading people's mistakes." He replies. He's so evil, all sarcasm intended. Carly walks over to her and Freddie and I follow in her steps. She pokes Celeste's arm. She lifts her head and her wavy hair no longer covers the table.

" Are you okay?" Carly asks. This girl is questioning her response. Now I question.

" I'm fine. My parents just sent me once again to place with no relatives at home." She replies. She then adds a sarcastic 'yeah'.

" What do you mean?" Carly asks. She can be so blonde some times.

" Let's just say that they sent me to England to see cousins who ended being on another continent."

" Ouch." Freddie comments. Another sarcastic 'yeah' escapes her lips. She sarcasms a lot. I heard some where that it means a healthy brain. That reminds me of someone.

" It's okay. I'm just upset because my phone isn't getting service and my 4G isn't working. It's kind of weird." She says.

" What's your name?" He asks. If he listened before, he would know.

" Celeste." She says. " Celeste Berkley."

" Have you tried emailing your parents?" Carly asks.

" Tried and failed." Celeste replies, looking down at her fry. Then she eats it.

" How about you come back to my place and email them." Carly suggests. I swear Celeste just looked at Carly like she's an angel sent from above.

" Thank you. So much!" She says, giving her a hug.

" This won't be the first time I've been hugged by a stranger." Carly comments.

-0-

Freddie

…

Celeste sits in front of the computer trying away. She's really fast. Like, faster than me. Carly looks at her in amazement from the island. I sit at the kitchen table with Sam eating sour cream and onion chips. Celeste's head is to the side, and she reminds me of someone. She clicks the mouse and the send button sounds goes off.

" It worked!" She says. She takes her backpack from the swivel chair next to her.

" That's good." Carly says as she chops something up.

" Where are you gonna meet your parents?" I ask. I watch her eyes go to thinking mode.

" There coming from California. We have a meeting spot." Celeste replies. She heads to the door. Celeste turns to us and waves good bye. I wave back. Then she closes the door.

" And she walks out the door." I say dramatically.

" I'm guessing we're never going to see her again." Sam says bluntly.

" She reminds me of someone." Carly comments.

" I know, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Sam says. I roll my eyes. I'm trying not to put a finger on it. She's gone. Ido!

" Let's do some iCarly." I say.

" Yep, totally." Sam and Carly say in unison. We all head up the stairs.

" Celeste most definitely has someone's eyes." Carly comments. I roll my eyes in response.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to put up the new chapter. I've been super busy with work and getting ready for college. So must shopping must go down! Haha! I promise that chapter 3 will be up sooner! R&R**


	3. That One Crazy Woman We Love

Charlie

…..

I had to get out of there! I could feel them getting utterly suspicious. I take a seat in the lobby. I hold tight to my backpack. The guy behind the desk starts shrieking at me to get out. I know this eerie gentleman too well. From whenever mom and dad want to bring back good memories. He always yells 'No Spawns!'.

" Fine! I'll leave!" I yell. I get up and head outside. Dang it! Now I remember why I hate Seattle, rain. I open my backpack and pull out my sweatshirt, zipping it up on me. I head down the street, digging my hands deep in my gray pockets. Can it get any worse? I then see a younger version of someone I know way too well. Oh shit! I do a complete eighty spin to run but I slip and fall right on my butt. I groan in pain. Yes, I am awesome.

" Are you alright?" I hear her ask as I get up. I try not to look at her face.

" I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say and start walking past her. She takes my hand. She examines it for a second as I try to pry it away from her.

" You're bleeding! Let me help you!" She begs. Oh wow, my hand is bleeding. Why must she be so persistent?! I start to 'um-uh' and she starts dragging me back into the lobby. Why is she so strong? I roll my eyes and end my fight. I let her drag me into her home. I try not to look at everything in amazement as it is all exactly in the same place.

" By the way, my name is Marissa Benson. Certified nurse." She says.

" Celeste Berkley. Certified lifeguard." I say. She makes me take off my shoes and sit on the sofa. I pull off my sweatshirt and let it lie on my backpack on the floor. I see her leave and come back with a giant first-aid kit. God she is crazy. She starts her long preparation to treat my hand. I hear the door open as she puts the rubbing alcohol on my hand. I let out an 'ow' as she applies it more. Damn, I really scraped it up.

" Celeste?" I hear. I turn my head. It's Freddie. Just great. I just flash a smile.

" I'm guessing this is your mom?" I ask.

" Yeah."

" She told me she was a nurse."

" How did you…."

" She fell and scraped her hand." Ms. Benson says.

" She dragged me up her by force." I comment. He chooses not question and heads off to his room.

Freddie

….

" You're not going to believe who is in my living room." I say into phone. Carly is on the other end.

" Who?!" Carly asks. I hear her move her phone from one ear to another.

" Celeste! She slipped and scraped her hand, so my mom is nursing her back to health. Literally."

" That's…..interesting. At least it wasn't one of your old loves." She jokes. Of course she would say that. There has been only Valerie, Malika and…the girls. Only four.

" Anyway, do you think she is some iCarly stalker?"

" Or a crazy Freddie Benson fan?"

" Hah, if she was, we would have noticed when we first met her."

" True, true, but I'm not questioning. Even though I was questioning her before. Now I'm being ironic."

" At least you're honest." I say, with a laugh.

" I got to go and make dinner. Talk to you later."

" Have fun being a housewife."

" Shut up!" On that note, she hangs up. I plop my phone on my blue comforter. I hear a faint dispute about to happen. So I walk into the living room knowing what to expect.

" Please let me inspect your body for more cuts and bruises." Mom says, of course. Celeste just sits on the couch, moving father way from my mom. I laugh to myself a bit.

" I'm okay. Trust me." Celeste says.

" I insist!"

" I'm good." Celeste says. She is trying to be nice. I smile. I see my mom open her mouth to insist again.

" Mom! She's not your kid!" I argue. My mom shuts her mouth. Celeste mouths 'thank you' subtly. She takes her backpack and heads to the door. She's about to grab the knob and she pulls back. She turns to me.

" Can I check my email again." She asks.

" Sure." I reply.

Year 2038

Mother

…

I count the inventory for the day. I now check my list on making sure the specials are excellent. Yum. Daily duties of a restaurant co-owner. I walk out of the kitchen into the seating area. The phone rings on the counter. Lucy the waitress picks its up and looks to me.

" It's for you boss." She says, handing to it me. I bring it to my ear.

" Hello." I say.

" Hello, it's Principal Collins. Are you aware that Charlotte did not come into school today?" She asks.

" No, I wasn't aware of my daughter's absence."

" That's what I thought." Why would she?! Oh no. Oh my god. Charlotte you didn't! I end the call and head to my office. I grab my purse. I run out to my car. Thank god I didn't wear those heels today. I get in and start it.

" Call hubby." I tell the car. It repeats it back to me and I hear the phone ringing.

" Hey sunshine." He says. I blush like I always do and then get back to my seriousness.

" You're not going to believe what Charlotte did." I say.

" What?"

" She didn't go to school and I'm pretty sure why."

" Let me check my office computer." I can hear him clicking away and typing. Then he sighs in disappointment.

" She took a copy of the app! Shit! I told her not to!"

" Well she has my determination but the consequence mind like you." I say, turning into our street.

" Let's just hope she's still there." I end the call as I park into the garage lane. I jump out of the car and voice activate the door. I run in, dropping my bag on the floor. I start calling her name, heading up the stairs to her room. I slide her door open. Her favorite sweatshirt is gone and so is her customized backpack. Her laptop sits on her desk but not her phone. The bulletin board next to her desk is covered with family photos along with her friends. My fingers trace a family photo. I close my eyes and yet, a tear rolls down my cheek. My voice becomes rasp. I hear the front door open with the hearing of my name. I hear his shoes come up the stairs. I feel like I'm going to faint.

" She didn't." I hear. I look at the door. I nod my head. I take a breath but I feel like I'm choking on air. He comes and holds me tight. He brings me to the bed before I fall to the floor. My eyes trace her stuffed animal, an owl. Charlotte loves owls. I pick it up and hold it close to my heart.

" I'm going to check my email. She must have sent me something, knowing her." He says. He kisses me on the forehead. He walks out. I lay on her bed, more tears escape my eyes. My baby is gone.

Father

….

I come to my office door and slide it open. I sit in front of my computer. I go to my mail application. I see one new email from her email address; CharlieTheOwl . I laugh a bit. I click on it and it loads on the screen.

**Mom & Dad,**

**I know your gonna kill me but, I'm in the year 2012, at the apartment w/ your younger selves. The good news is that I've not revealed who I am. I've created a fake name, Celeste Berkley. So if you come and save me. Remember to call me Celeste and you two Mr. & Mrs. Berkley. I am fine by the way, please tell mom that. And also tell mom that I am deeply sorry and I will accept any form of grounding. ANY. Please hurry up, I don't know how long I can keep up the act. Their already suspicious. **

**- Charlotte **

I immediately reply back. She's smart to do a fake name. Anyone would have done the same thing. So far she hasn't changed anything in the past. I would know, cause I'll remember it.

" Did she email?" I hear. I look up at my wife at the door way. She's still holding on to Charlie's owl.

" She did, and she's accepting grounding." I say. Her sad facial expression doesn't change, she just walks away. I pull out my app keyboard from the top drawer and start working on the app.

Year 2012

Charlie

…

**Celeste,**

**We will pick you up soon. Just try to stay positive. I need to finish fixing the car and we will be there as soon as we can. Hang tight. Love you. **

**- Dad**

Oh sweet key lime pie! He got my message. He's good at secret coding. I lean back in Freddie's chair and sigh. Sweet relief.

" Your dad emailed back?" Freddie asks from his bed. He's sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone in hand.

" Yeah, something has been acting weird with the car so as soon as he fixes it, he's going to head over." I reply, walking up to him. I grab my backpack that leans against his wall, and pull out some gum.

" You chew cinnamon gum?" Freddie asks surprised.

" Yeah. I don't like mint."

" Same here!" I hand him a piece. Should I have not said that? Think about it, he could start finding me attractive. Got to turn him off! Um…uh…oh yeah.

" So I watch iCarly." I say.

" That's cool."

" Yeah, huge seddie fan! I always feel the love between you two in every webcast. It sucks you guys broke up but I know you two will get back together." He looks at me questionably. " I ship it!" Pounding my fists into the air.

" You're a seddie shipper?"

" You bet' cha!" I say with an add of a wink. Now he's turned off. Mission accomplished. It brings a smile to my face. I'm awesome.

" You're weird." He comments.

" Thanks. I get it a lot from my friends." I say. This is true. Olivia, Lola, Mae and Ramona judge me on a daily basis, but I never judge them.

" Freddie," I hear, I turn my head to see Ms. Benson in the hallway. " Can you and Celeste go on a grocery run for me. Aunt Jennifer just called me for a rash on her thigh. I'll still make dinner." She says before slapping a sticky note on the door and running off. Alrighty then. I pull my sweatshirt off the hanger in his bedroom and follow him out.

Freddie

…..

" Here is the carrots." Celeste says coming up to me. She puts them in the grocery cart.

" So what are your parents like?" I ask randomly.

" They're alright. My mom is stay at home and my dad is an engineer but mostly with cars."

" That's cool. Any siblings?"

" Try being the oldest out of four, it's a living nightmare. The last two were a total surprise."

" Twins?"

" Yeah, one boy and one girl." She looks down at the list between my fingers. " We need mint leaves." She walks off to the produce. I stand by the assorted cheeses. I think about that grilled cheese Sam made me that one time. She comes back dropping the mint in the cart.

" What's your middle name?" I ask randomly.

" I'll tell you mine if you tell me your' s." She says back.

" Leonard." I say.

" Amelia." She flashes a smile at me and I see something in her that I can't put my finger on.

* * *

**FYI: I don't know how long I am going to go with this story but let's hope I get some inspiration soon for a new chapter! R&R**


	4. Her Mother's Eyes

Carly

…

Sam lies on the ice cream sandwich seat, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. I look at her and start to think about Celeste. I don't know why but, all I can think about is Celeste.

" I'm going to make some popcorn, want some?" Sam asks. I look at her from my bed.

" Sure." I say. She throws the ball to the bed and hits my pearpod, turning on my music, making it blast through the speakers. I quickly pause the girly pop song.

" Call me maybe?" Sam asks.

" It's really catchy okay!" I reply.

" No judging!" Sam says with her arms surrendered up in the air. I head out the door and Sam follows me. We come into the kitchen. Sam doesn't start the popcorn making, so I make it. She sits on the couch and puts on the television. She plops her feet on the coffee table. Freddie then comes walking in with Celeste behind him. Why is she back?

" Why is she here?!" Sam complains. I roll my eyes. She could be a bit more nicer.

" Sam!" I yell.

" It's alright. I was practically forced back into the building because his mother just had to aid me." Celeste says. She picks up her hand and shows the hand bandage.

" She slipped on the wet pavement." Freddie says. A moment of silence appears. I keep on looking back at Celeste and Freddie.

" I smell popcorn." Celeste says innocently. The microwave goes off. I pull the popcorn out and put it in a bowl. I bring it to the coffee table and then sit on a swivel chair. Celeste takes a seat next to Sam on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table and slouches a bit like…..Sam. She looks at the t.v. Her and Sam laugh in unison at the same joke. That's scary. They both go for the popcorn between them, both putting their popcorn kernel at the same time. My eyes start to twitch. Freddie comes back from the kitchen and sits in the black chair with a bowl of pretzels. He scratches his leg. He normally does this before he sneezes. I wait for it but, Celeste sneezes. Then Freddie sneezes. Sam smiles at the screen. Celeste then smiles along, with Freddie. Now that is a scary coincidence.

" Hey teenagers." Spencer says, walking through the door. He stops and looks down at Celeste. Celeste looks up at him.

" Celeste." She says.

" Spencer." He replies nonchalant. He walks off to his room. Yeah, that totally wasn't creepy at all, sarcasm intended. Then I watch her look at Sam and Freddie, trying to smile like they are. Oh my,

" Fredward Benson!" Ms. Benson yells through the door. Freddie rolls his eyes and Celeste laughs.

" Your mom's awesome." She says sarcastically. Freddie gets up and leaves.

" I like your sarcasm." Sam comments, once Freddie shuts the door.

" Thank you." She says.

" So when are your parents going to get here?" I ask.

" I don't know, I'll check my email." She says getting up. I move away from the computer and decide to get a soda. Something is odd about that girl.

Charlie

…

**Celeste,**

**We've hit a snag with the car. Are you able to stay for the night, as soon as the car is up running, we will be there**

**- Dad**

Ode to the moments I wish I wasn't an idiot. I bite my bottom lip. Must come up with some kind of excuse to sleep over. I've already eaten their food, and I don't have any pajamas. I'll have to sleep in my underwear, and far away from a male.

" Are you alright?" Carly asks. I look down at the keyboard and back to Carly as she stands before me.

" Do you think I can sleepover? My dad has been fixing the car for the past three days and he can't get it up and running until tomorrow morning." I reply fast.

" Sure. You can sleep upstairs in the studio. We got a blow up mattress up there."

" Great. Let me just tell my parents I can stay here for the night." I start typing away. I hear someone's phone go off. I turn myself and see Sam's phone against the ear. I try not to over hear but I can tell she's talking to her mom. Oh mothers. I wonder what my mother would be doing right now, probably power eating down some chips and ice cream.

" Carly, my mom's best friend is in town and," Sam says.

" Say no more." Carly says bluntly. I log out of my email. Carly looks at me and smiles. " I guess we're having a slumber party instead." Oh yes! I love slumber parties! Just because I end up pranking everyone while their sleeping.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter! Now, I've been on a real writer's block, like horrible writer's block... so I'm opening up REQUESTS! So, who wants to be the writer? Haha! R&R**


	5. Disturbing Slumbers

Spencer

….

I sit at the dinner table with Carly, Sam and Celeste. Carly made her famous pasta for dinner! Yum! I keep on looking at Celeste and think of someone or two someones. I start to remember that little girl who appeared before me when the gang went on the space trip. Celeste takes a bite of the pasta as Sam does the same. It's scary how they do things in unison, like Celeste is mimicking Sam's every move even with the glass of water.

" So, what do you have planned us Carly?" Sam asks.

" I got some DVDs." Carly replies.

" What kind?" Celeste asks.

" Two chick flicks and a horror." Carly says.

" I can go for a horror movie." Celeste says.

" I'm in the mood for a horror." Sam says before stuffing her mouth with another spoon full of the pasta goodness. I can tell that Carly wanted to go for the chick flick.

" How about you guys watch the horror and then the flick." I suggest.

" Yeah, that way we won't be up by the time Carly is watching it." Celeste says.

" Wait a minute, you fall asleep during a chick flick like Sam?" I ask.

" Why? No one else here does?" She asks back. I just keep on staring at her as I know there is some thing peculiar about her. I take another bite and finish the food in my plate. Well, technically my bowl, so, never mind! I just bring my plate to the sink and head to my room. I got a spray painted sculpture to work on and it looks a giant hand.

Celeste

…

I stand in Carly's bathroom putting on pajamas. She gave me purple soffes and a loose teal t-shirt. I take the hair tie from my right wrist and put my hair in a tight pony tail. I head up the stairs past Carly's bedroom. I walk into the mini hallway, seeing the glass door heading to the studio. Sam and Carly are already in pajamas and sitting on bean bags. Sam holds a bowl of something. I open the door and head to the yellow bean bag next to Sam. Oh, popcorn. I will try not to take a piece. I see a pillow and blanket next to me.

" Just for when you are ready to sleep." Carly says looking at me. She walks off to the other side of the room. I stands in front of the tech cart. The title 'An American Haunting' appears on the television. I slouch a bit more in the bean bag and start to watch this horror movie. I see Sam's eyes are glued to the movie, so I'm guessing this is a good movie.

" Have you watched this movie before?" I ask her.

" It's an alright movie but trust me, nothing truly special."

" Paranormal Activity is a really good movie."

" I saw that with Freddie. He was mostly sitting on my lap."

" Really?!"

" Yeah, talk about horror movies turning girls on."

" Yeah, when I saw it with my boyfriend, I completely forgot the ending because I was concentrating on his lips."

" Lucky." I hear Carly comment. I smile. I love Beck. Even though mom and dad hate him because he has a sword tattoo on his arm.

Carly

…

The movie ends. I get up from the bean bag and stop the movie. I comes out from the side and I slide in 'The Art of Getting By'. I press the spacebar letting the movie start. I look down at Sam and Celeste on their bean bags fast asleep. Sam's arms are all over the place as Celeste sucks on her thumb, like a little baby. I hear her mumble something. I pause the movie even before their is even talking. I slowly creep up to Celeste. This is the following sentence with pauses marked by commas,

" No, no, no, you will, never, find out, who I am, I'm, I'm, Benson. Proud beautiful, benson." I gasp in shock. She's trying to marry Freddie! She's trying to get Sam out of the picture! No she won't! She stirs a bit in her sleep before she has,

" Mistor owl forever." What the fuck?! After pressing play, I sit back on my bean bag and try to focus on Freddie Highmore and Emma Roberts. Wait a minute, Freddie talks in his sleep. Sam moves again that she is facing Celeste. How dare she look at Celeste in her slumber. This is way too disturbing. Just focus on the love between the characters Carly!

**Year 2038**

Mother

…..

I look at Jade and Jay as we sit at the dinner table. They have a dirty blonde hair and my hubby's brown eyes. My eyes then trace over to Ryder, who has my blonde hair and green eyes. I still don't know where he got them. I look at Charlie's usual seat, next to me. It's the empty pit in my stomach grows.

" Mom, mom." I look over to Jade as she calls me.

" Yes honey,"

" We know your hurting but you can't do this to yourself. Dad is working on the app." Jade says.

" Yeah mom, he's not even eating at the table." Ryder says.

" I understand where you guys are coming from, but this app I haven't approved since your father was assigned it."

" Then tell him that." Jay says.

" I can't. This might be the next top paid app, and the company really needs this."

" Ever since John Stevenson died." Ryder says.

" Yep, which was twenty-six years ago." I say, taking another gulp of the white wine. I hear his footsteps coming from the office. He comes into the dining room and sits at his spot at the head of the table.

" So how was your soccer game today Ryder?" He asks. My mind drifts away as Ryder replies back to him. Celeste is a smart girl but I can't of feeling that something bad happens to her. She is changing moments in time so god knows what buttons might be pressed.

* * *

**You guys are becoming so eager now! It makes me happy! I'm going to be making sure that the next chapter will be up before I go to college on Friday! So wish me luck! R&R**


	6. Somebody Told Me

Charlie

…..

I wake up to a sentence only my mother would say, ' Where is the bacon'. I want to keep my eyes closed because I know I'm still in the year 2012. I know that my parents are going to kill me, and I know for a true fact that I am never going to be born in the year 2020. I roll my body to the side, not facing anyone, breathing into the bean bag.

" Celeste? Making out there with your bean bag." I hear Sam say. I lift up my head and I feel like I'm staring into a mirror but instead I have blonde hair.

" Ugh, I can't get this stupid DVD out of the laptop." I hear Carly complain. I hop up and walk over to the cart. She moves to the side as I position myself in front of the laptop. I keep on pressing the eject button and playing with the DVD tool bar until I remember a trick my dad taught me, **(Don't try this, I made it up) **I click the DVD icon on the screen, press down on the command and shift then hitting the escape button down until the DVD slides out of the slot, oh so very slowly.

" How did you know that?" Sam asks.

" I'm a huge tech girl. I probably read more books on computers than on dating advice." I reply.

" I feel like I'm talking to a female Freddie." Sam comments. Carly just looks at her and she turns away to the door. What I did I do? Wait a minute, what the hell did I say last night in my slumber? Oh no, I know I was having a dream where Carly found out I was a Charlotte Benson and completely questioned me. I think I said something about being beautiful. Curse my sleep talking!

" I'm fucked." I say under my breath.

" Why are you fucked?" Sam asks. Why is she still standing here?

" I heard Carly's making bacon and I'm a vegetarian." I say. I just completely lied. Meat is my vice.

" There is something deeply wrong with you." Sam says in an angry voice. I take a few steps back and run to the bathroom.

Sam

…

I watch Celeste dart out the studio to a room to probably lock herself up. Smart move. I head downstairs to the kitchen. I see Carly already making some bacon at the stove. I'm going to let her make all the bacon just so I can eat it all. I pull out the cereal and milk.

" So I was thinking," I say.

" Celeste is a Freddie stealer!" Carly exclaims.

" What?!" I yell in shock. Carly puts the tongs down and comes up to me.

" Last night in her sleep, she said how she is a beautiful Benson. I'm pretty positive she wants to steal Freddie."

" Why would she want to steal Freddie?"

" Maybe because he has muscles now."

" I am now faintly remembering what we used to do in his bed." We would make out on his bed with out our shirts on. Those precious abs. " Good times." I add. Carly gets a disgusted look on her face.

" Back to what I was saying," Carly says, getting back to the situation in hand.

" Yeah…"

" We should tell Freddie before Celeste makes her big move."

" What kind of big move?" I ask.

" I don't know! He's a boy and she has boobs!" Carly replies. Oh great. Now I have to make sure that he remembers that I have boobs. Not saying that I'm going to get back together with him but, remind him that I am here. I hear Celeste come down the stairs. I stuff a piece of bread in my mouth. Carly distracts herself with the bacon. Celeste is in her clothes from yesterday. She takes a seat in front of the computer. She types away like lightning speed with her eyes glued to the monitor. I finally try to eat the piece of bread. Small chunks fall on the floor. This is embarrassing. I sweep them away with my foot. I quickly dart my eyes to Celeste and she is smiling.

" So my parents will be here around twelve." Celeste says. She fiddles in her backpack for something, then looking past me at the cereal.

" Can I make myself a bowl?" She asks.

" Sure." Carly replies. Celeste ask where the bowl is. Pretty soon she is eating it at the kitchen table which I find odd. You think she would eat it while watching television. Well, she is trying to be Freddie's perfect girl, so she has to be prim and proper. Cue my roll of the eyes. Carly is done with the bacon and I immediately eat it. Carly heads upstairs to probably get dressed. I'm good in my sweatpants and loose t-shirt, not wearing a bra.

" Hello." I hear Freddie say. Celeste looks at him and waves. " Enjoy last night?" He asks, directing the question to Celeste.

" The horror movie scared me and I'm pretty sure last night I had a dream about gummy bears attacking me." Celeste replies with a laugh. Freddie laughs along. " Excuse me for a moment." She adds. She walks off to bathroom.

Freddie walks off to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle.

" Hey Freddie," I say, coming to him as he stands before the fridge.

" Yes Sam." He says. I take his left hand and put it on my right boob. He looks at me weirdly.

" This is just a reminder that I am always here." I say. He grips my boob a bit.

" Okay." He says, then pulling his hand off, heading off to his place.

Freddie

….

Well, that was….awkward, and memorable. I haven't touched Sam's boobs since we dated. Man, I've been deprived for so long.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't up until...like, today. I moved into my college yesterday (Dean College) and ever since then, my college has had me super busy! I personally LOVE this chapter because a scene (the boob scene) has been depicted from my summer. It happened to an old friend of mine in the beginning and I've been wanting to use it ever since! Hope you enjoy it! R&R **


	7. Cracked Identity

Charlie

…

I sit on the sofa not saying a word. It feels like everyone in the house is looking at me from different angles. Sam is probably staring at me from her spot on the stairs. Freddie turns his head oh so slightly at times from the computer. Carly peers over the magazine she's reading from the black chair and Spencer just keeps staring at me from the kitchen table. He is eating his cereal very slowly which is disturbing me, a lot. I pull out a piece of cinnamon gum from my backpack.

" You chew cinnamon?" Carly suddenly asks. I turn my head to her. My eyes focus again on my boots that are propped on the coffee table.

" Yeah, I like the taste." I reply.

" Freddie likes cinnamon gum." Sam states with an hint of evilness to the statement. Silence is then brought to the room. I chew on my gum with my eyes closed to keep the silence going. Even though it's awkward beyond belief. I go for the remote and turn on the television. A few minutes later Freddie starts to watch it with me. It's the news, which is slightly entertaining. I'm not really the news watcher kind of girl.

" Just admit that you want to steal Freddie!" Carly yells.

" What?!" I yell, standing up.

" Admit it!" Sam yells. I turn to her.

" She's a seddie fan!" Freddie yells, with me doing a complete three-sixty to look at him.

" Ew!" Spencer exclaims. Fuck!

" You're a seddier?!" Sam says.

" Who are you?!" Carly yells. Oh shit! The room becomes silent. Mom and dad where are you? I guess I'm on my own. Think of something Celeste! Oh wait a minute. Am I Charlotte Augusta Benson at this moment? No, I am not! I'm Celeste Amelia Berkley, teenage nerdy girl who is also a,

" I'm a methodist actress!" I exclaim. Everyone mentally takes a step back and looks at me in shock and awe, then realizing that everything makes sense.

" It does make sense." Freddie says. Everyone else nods their heads to agree.

" Thank you! My mentor has been telling me to mimic every sound and move you guys make because my mentor is obsessed with you guys, and I mean _obsessed._" I say. They just look at me like I am crazy. " And so he made me do this seddie persona." I add.

" Then why did you say proud beautiful benson in your sleep?" Carly asks.

" Proud beautiful benson?" Sam asks curiously.

" Because my friend Kristen said it one time and it's been stuck in my head every since, stupid Kristen." I reply.

" Then where are your parents?" Spencer asks. A very good question. I wish I knew, I sigh.

" They live in California and I told them that I went to a sleepover at a friend's house." I reply.

" So your parents think you're in the state of California?" Freddie asks.

" That's what they thought before I had to email them and reveal where I really am." I reply. So many questions!

" So here's my question to you." Sam says coming up to me. I'm kind of scared. " Why do you look so much like Freddie and I?" She adds. Oh shit! She's smart! Say something smart!

" I don't know! Genetics? My parents are attractive?! People on twitter call me the seddie baby alright! Why do you think my mentor gave me this persona." I say.

" You do have Freddie's nose." Carly states.

" And ears." Spencer comments.

" And my face." Sam says, poking my cheeks and smushes my face together.

" I get it." I say with my scrunched up face. I pry her hands off my face. Sam walks around me and sits on the couch. Carly just smiles.

Carly

…..

I just look at Celeste and see that she holds both Sam and Freddie's personalties. It's not something that I should question. People are people. Everyone is unique with their personalities. So what if she is the perfect combination of Sam and Freddie. They're are probably a lot of people like that. Which is a total repeat of what I just said, but it's true.

Spencer

…..

I hear the elevator click open. I look over and Gibby announces, " Gibby." Which is now his new catch phrase. He walks in and notices Celeste. He turns to her. He looks at her. He pokes her on the cheek and says,

" Your totally the spawn of Sam and Freddie."

" Thank you Gibby." Celeste says annoyed.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short but this was my first week at college and I've been MAD busy. Hope you like the chapter! My goal is to get this story done really soon so I can start iCompetition! Read and Love it, But don't forget to review! (I love my added Gibby part at the end) LOL**


	8. 2012 Sweet 2012

**2038**

Father

…..

I called in sick. My wife called in sick. The kids sit in their rooms, knowing what to do if anything goes wrong, which it won't, just a pro-caution. All I can think about is what Charlie has gone through. Yes, I have a memory of my own daughter, but it didn't know back then. She was Celeste, known to me to be a normal teenage girl, who was scary a lot like me. I remember touching a certain blonde's breast. I remember thinking how funny those two days were. I remember how it impacted my life.

" Come on honey, she has be home with us." My wife says, taking my hand. We walk through the slide door, coming to the backyard. We walk into the hang out house for the kids, mostly occupied by Charlie and Ryder. I look around at their nicknacks. I pick up the mustache pencil holder.

" Hello!" She yells. I step over to her, placing us in the middle of the room. I click on the app with the clear Doctor Who reference. I put in '2012' and hallway. It's programed by the date you choose. So since it's a November 3 of this month, you can only travel to the November 3 of the past years. I take her hand, my thumb rubs against her hand. I look into her blue eyes and she looks back into mine.

" You look good with a copstash mustache Benson." Sam says.

" And you look amazing with a fake nose." I say. Yes, I married Sam. She punches my arm like the good old times.

" Oh my gosh Freddie!" She yells. Yes, I married Sam.

We had to do some form of disguising. I look down at my phone and press the travel button. I feel the jolt of energy.

I open my eyes. It's the light brown wood. We're in the hallway. I walk forward and turn at the corner, still holding on to her hand. I see the Eight D sign, my old home. I miss it. I turn around with Sam. It's Carly's old door. I think I should have worn a fake beer gut. Something to hide my physique. I've grown four inches since college. Same thing with Sam. I look at her. She's used to barging through the door but we are now adults, and we must behave like ones. Which is weird, because I feel like I am a kid again.

" How do you think we should do this?" She asks.

" Well, we can't just burst through the door." I reply, sarcastically. Sam is too focused to realize.

" I'll knock on the door." She says. She puts her knuckles to the door, pulls them away slowly and then knocks.

**2012**

Freddie

…

I hear a knocking at the door as the girls chat about something. I don't say anything, their too engaged into the topic at hand. I get up from the chair and go to the door. I open the door and there is a blonde woman with a stereotypical jewish nose and a man with brown hair and matching copstash mustache. I'm assuming they are,

" Hey mom, and dad!" Celeste says. I back and turn to her. " Everyone, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Berkley." She says. I shake their hands and everyone else takes their turn.

" We're so sorry about everything." Mrs. Berkley says.

" We didn't mean for this to happen." Mr. Berkley says.

" Yeah, maybe next time you shouldn't hire an iCarly crazed acting mentor." Carly says.

" Yes, I will be sure of that." Mrs. B says in a monotone voice. That was weird.

" We should be on our way mother." Celeste says.

" Yes, Celeste. Your siblings have been worried sick." Mr. B says. Celeste takes her backpack. She follows them to the door. Mr. Berkley opens the door and they disappear down the hallway. Celeste stops at the door and turns back to us. Carly, Sam and I have formed into a line. Spencer lies his hand on my shoulder. Gibby joins the line. Celeste smiles.

" iCarly is the best web show of all time, and will be, forever." She says, then giving us the all-knowing eye stare as she disappears like her parents. We stand there in silence as we think this is a significant moment in our life. A smile plasters on my face.

" I would totally make out with her." Gibby comments.

" Gibby!" The rest of us yell in unison. Carly heads upstairs. Gibby leaves through the door. Spencer walks off to his room. Sam takes a seat on the couch and I sit next to her. She turns her face to me.

" She did have my face structure," Sam says.

" And the ears were so uncanny." I comment.

" The nose,"

" The eyes,

" The way she talked,"

" Like, she was our daughter." We say in unison. We then laugh in unison.

" We got to stop doing that!" Sam jokes, punching my arm.

" We've done that so many times! I don't know how it happens!" I say. Sam stops laughing and silence appears. I hear Spencer come out of his room and then head to the door.

" I need to buy more glue." He says, before leaving. Five minutes later, Carly comes down the stairs. She's wearing a nice pink dress.

" Where you off to?" Sam asks as Carly grabs her coat.

" I got a date with this guy named Marcus." Carly replies.

" So why isn't he picking you up at the door?" I ask.

" He's downstairs in his car. A car!" She replies, delighted. She walks through the door. The silence enters the room again with the knowledge that we are the only two people.

" Are we ever going to get back together?" Sam asks. I turn my head to her. She looks at me.

" I don't think I can answer that question." I say, trying to hold back the tears. I want to have a future with her but, what would it be like? I get up and head out before I think I'm going to crumble.

Sam

…

I look at the door. So many people have left through it today. Like, my last only chance at love; I think. I want to have a future with Freddie, but he's too held up on the past. Even though we had good moments.

I just,

miss him.

Charlie

…

I follow my parents to the elevator. Dad presses the button to take us to the top floor. Once, the elevator opens, we walk down a hall and to a flight of stairs. We go up and open a door. It's the roof. The sun is up and it's passing over all the buildings.

" How long am I grounded for?" I ask. Mom and Dad look at me. Mom bites her lip. She pulls me into a hug. My hand takes hold of her cotton sweater. A tear rolls down my cheek realizing how much I missed her.

" About a month." She finally replies. I have accepted it. She lets go of me and fixes my hair. I look to dad and take his hand.

" You look horrible with a mustache." I comment.

" One and a half months." He adds.

" Mom!" I yell.

" You had to see it coming." She says. I roll my eyes. She slings her arm with dad's. He plays with the app and the jolt of energy returns.

* * *

**Only two more chapters until this is completed! YEAH! I personally love my little ending here. I wanted to do a family scene so bad! R & R**


	9. Greetings From Charlie

**2038**

Charlie

…..

" In five, four, three, two…." Digby says. He might be the spawn of Gibby but he knows his way around a camera.

" I'm a female named Charlie." I say.

" And I'm a damsel named Olivia." Olivia adds. Her black hair in a side pony-tail and he brown eyes bright with enthusiasm, just like her mom in every way possible.

" And today on iCharlie, we talk about….the past." Olivia and I say in unison with a creepy voice for 'the past'.

" So if you haven't heard," I say.

" Lords of Charlie here beamed herself to 2012!" Olivia adds. Digby turns the camera to his head.

" The land of 4G and actual fire places." Digby adds. He turns it back to us.

" So to start off, her's a viral video for the year 2012, called….my mom sleepwalks." Olivia says and presses a button on the blue remote. We step to the side so the television can come into focus, since it's on the wall behind us. After the video, we turn around to the camera. Digby laughs and we try to act nonchalant but we end up laughing. Ryder walks into our hang out room and I see Olivia eye him. Olivia wouldn't admit to this, but she finds my little bro hot, which is weird on my end, since he is my little brother. He takes a seat on the glass chair. Digby turns the camera to me like planned.

" So, even though I went back to the past and nearly destroyed the future, but…today we have a little life lesson," I say.

Freddie

…..

Jade sits on my lap. Jay sits next to Sam. He's trying to get out of the mommy and me phase which I find adorable. I play around with Jade's dirty blonde hair.

" Stop dad!" She whines, slapping my hand away. She slouches so I can see the television screen. Charlotte and Olivia are on the screen.

" So, even though I went back to the past and nearly destroyed the future, but…today we have a little life lesson, back into 2012, everyone was all team seddie or creddie, which is completely bonkers in my point of view because we all know who ended up getting together." Charlotte says. " To see my parents, as teenagers, all I thought about is how my parents are so uncool now, but their not! So many of us kids look at our parents and just go, ugh, but we need to remember that our parents came from the generation where they thought they were going to be the coolest grandparents! We expect so much from our parents, but, they were once teenagers. We are teenagers, we do bad things, we eat all the food in the house, we say 'I love you' to the first guy we meet! We're only teenagers once and we need to applaud our parents for realizing and learning, because we're iCarly the second generation, we're iCharlie." Charlotte says. I wrap my arms around Jade and hold her close to me. My Charlotte is so intelligent. Sam takes the remote and shuts off the television as we know everything after that is not relevant to us, things only teens will understand. Jade gets off my lap and heads to the kitchen with Sam. I get up and walk over to my office.

" Hey dad." Jay says running up to me.

" Yes Jay," I say.

" You are cool." He says and runs away. I have a feeling he wants something.

Olivia

….

I look over to Ryder and try not to blush. He makes me feel things that I should only feel for the football players that I cheer for. Yes, I am a stinking cheerleader. You can tell because I am so peppy all the time. Charlie takes off her nerd shades after reading a piece of the Hunger Games for, ' Dramatic Readings'. Ryder walks into the shot like he's supposed to and says,

" How about that?!" His famous line. I just smile like I always do. We then do a little skit that we call 'The Blonde Who Says' which stars a couple cheerleaders who have a three point nine gpa. I know, amazing. We make some jokes, we pull some gags and eventually we say good bye. Digby steps back to the computer and presses some button announcing we are off air. He puts the camera in it's designated holder on the tech cart. I look over to Charlie as she does the gangnam style dance. She enjoys the song way too much for the normal thirtieth century kid.

" I really want translate the lyrics." She says.

" Of course you do…" I say. Charlie makes her way to the computer and starts translating away. I walk out and head to the house. I come into the kitchen. I head to the fridge and pull out a water. Mr. and Mrs. Benson sit in front of the television watching the news. His arm is around her. It's so cute. I can't ever imagine my mom with Mr. Benson. It's too weird. They look like they could be siblings but I got Uncle Spencer for that. That reminds me, I need to text cousin Majorie.

* * *

**Super sorry that this story hasn't been updated for a week! But I blame you guys because you guys NEVER review! AH! But I don't like blaming. LOL Hope you guys like it!**


	10. Long Live Seddie

Charlie

…

" Everyone can be excused." Dad says. We all push our seats back and stand. Everyone walks off. Time to do the endless chores. I take everyone's plate and bring it to the sink. Mom and dad head upstairs with my siblings. I take the purple hair tie from my right wrist and put my hair in a bun. I put on the green cleaning apron, covering up my nice white sweater. I start getting the meatloaf off the plates. I take the sponge.

" Turn on water." I say to the faucet. The water starts pouring out. I take the first plate and start cleaning. God, it's so tough. I saw this coming, after this I have to do the laundry. I cringe at the thought of Ryder and Jay's laundry. They're so disgusting. I'm gonna use a lot of boost on their stains. I hear a knock on the glass kitchen door, taking me away from my thoughts. Oh my gosh,

" Beck." I say under my breath. I walk over to the doors and slide them open. He picks me up in his arms and kisses me. I have missed his lips so much. I wrap my legs around his waist while my fingers tousle his hair, kissing back. I think of us as the next Seddie. Since our parents don't approve and we're complete opposites. But, I love him so. He sits me on the counter but my arms keep wrapped around his neck. His lips move away.

" I miss you so much." He says. I look into the brown eyes on his gorgeous face.

" I missed you too, but you know I was gone for a day." I say.

" Twenty-four hours too long."

" Your so adorable." I leave him a peck on the lips. I hear someone clearing their throat. We both turn our heads, Jay stands before us.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell mom and dad." He says.

" Mom put a cream pie in the garage fridge." I state. Jay runs off to the garage like a happy little eleven year old.

Sam

…

I sit up with my back to the bed board. My eyes glued to the television in front of us. I feel that the house is in order now with Charlotte back. I know it was only a day, but I missed her so much. She is my first child. The reason why I was open to have other kids. Jade and Jay were expected to happen, eventually. The lights go off in the bathroom, Freddie steps out in his sleep attire, t-shirt and pajama bottoms. It reminds me of the nights we would spend together in high school. The one's his mom actually knew about. I slid down into the bed and pull the covers over my shoulders. Freddie crawls into bed and cuddles me.

" You know what tomorrow is?" He asks. I smile, I know what tomorrow is.

" Remind me." I answer in delight.

" It's our nineteenth anniversary."

" Just one more away from twenty."

" Isn't it crazy that he got together and married after college."

" We did beat the odds."

" Like we always do."

" I love you Sam." He says sweetly.

" I love you too Freddie." I say. I feel his lips kiss me on the cheek. I close my eyes, pulling the covers over me, remembering when we got married.

**2019**

Carly

…

" Places everyone! This only happens once!" I yell. I tug on my light teal dress. Sam just had to choose the worst color against my skin. I walk into the little side room. Sam is staring at the mirror. As she turns to me, her dress shuffles against the floor. She looks so gorgeous in her white dress.

" Don't tell Freddie that it's a princess dress." She says.

" I'll let it be a surprise." I say smiling. She does the full turn. The heart bust looks amazing on her. Her long blonde hair in a loose bun, making her face beautifully structured.

" Can you get my dad." She says.

" Sure." I walk out of the room and find Mr. Puckett staring down the isle, through the big doors.

" Sam is ready." I say. He turns to me, his blonde hair is almost gone.

" Thanks Carly." He says. I'm about to walk away but he talks. " You know, I never thought Pam would find me, but she did and it's the best thing that she ever did, like keeping Sam and Melanie."

" Well, she had them in a moving vehicle."

" And an amazing woman she is." He comments. He leaves to the me on that note. I look down the isle, people are sitting down. I turn to my left, Freddie is in the room with the guys.

" Hey babe." I hear with a kiss on the cheek. It's Marcus, my husband.

" Hello there." I say, kissing his lips. I look into his green eyes and see the life we have together.

" I'll go check on Freddie, he's probably smiling like a clown." Marcus says. I walk back to Sam. I open the door and she is eating a piece of bacon. I give her a serious look.

" I am hungary!" She defends, then shoving the rest down her throat.

" Now Freddie has to taste bacon when he kisses you!" I say.

" And that's why he is marrying me."

" This is true." I hear the music start. Mr. Puckett hits me as comes into the room. I run off to meet the other bridesmaids in line. Me first, then Melanie and then Sam's two college friends Ellie and Heather. Maid of honor bitches. I link arms with Marcus and watch Freddie walk up the isle way before us. I remember my wedding, it was on the beach. Sam had to wear pink, but now its her turn. The music starts playing.

Freddie

…

I feel my heart beat fast as the music plays. All I want to see is Sam. She must look stunning. Never had I thought in high school that one day I will marry her, or that we would end up dating after college. It's so funny how things turn out in the end. Sam's sister Melanie and her husband Chris are the last of them to come down the isle. The little flower girls come down the isle, my older cousin's kids. Mia and Leah are so cute. The music changes and everyone stands up. I see my mom hold back her tears. I see Sam at the entrance, she looks, absolutely….magnificent. I swear she gets more beautiful each day. She looks like a princess. Before I know it, I'm shaking hands with her father and taking Sam's hand. It seems the voice of the priest fades away as I look into her blue eyes. I think all I want to say is my vows.

" Freddie, your vows." The priest says. I pull out my little piece of paper. Breath Freddie.

" Sam, when I first met you, you forced play-box sand down my throat. I knew in that instant that you and me would be spending a lot of time together. Throughout school you would torture me but I knew you did it for a loving reason. Never had I thought when I was eleven that you were going to be my first kiss. You continue to surprise me because you made believe in love. I never knew the girl who would put me in a headlock everyday would become my wife, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Sam and I can't wait to start a life with you." I say. Sam smiles for ear to ear. Carly then hands the paper containing her vows.

" Freddie, we already have a couple name so it's only right to marry you. Besides that, you were right. A girl who constantly rips on a guy means that she loves him, and I do love you Freddie. When I was younger I didn't want to believe it but now I do. You are everything I ever wanted Freddie, you are my everything. I can't wait for us to start a family of our own because I know they will have the coolest parents ever." Sam says.

" What beautiful and honest vows. Now time for the rings." The priest says. Everybody laughs. Gibby gives me the ring. " Now repeat after me, I, Fredward Leonard Benson,"

" I Fredward Leonard Benson,"

" Take thee Samantha Georgina Puckett,"

" Take thee Samantha Georgina Puckett,"

" To be my wife that I will love, care for when sick and be there through thick and thin."

" To be my wife that I will love, care for when sick and be there through thick and thin." I finish, sliding the ring on her finger. The priest looks to Sam as she holds my ring.

" Now say, I Samantha Georgina Puckett,"

" I Samantha Georgina Puckett,"

" Take thee Fredward Leonard Benson,"

" Take thee Fredward Leonard Benson,"

" To my husband that I will love, care for when sick and be there though thick and thin."

" To my husband that I will love, care for when sick and be there though thick and thin." She says. Now I am smiling than ever before in my life. This is what I want. I want to married to Sam, forever and always.

" By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The moment I have been waiting for. I lean and kiss her on the lips, she kisses back and I don't refuse. We are now husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Benson. I pull away and lick my lips in the process. It tastes like,

" Bacon?" I say to her. She bites her lip.

" I couldn't help myself." She says with a smile. I link my arm with her, and walk down the isle as husband and wife.

* * *

**So, my college apologizes on my behalf for not letting me update this story. But you have to admit, it was worth the wait. This chapter was going to be short and sweet but I couldn't help the thought of when Sam and Freddie get married, so...yeah, it happened. I hope you enjoyed this story! (Even though this got more reviews that it did) Have a great week and expect some one shots before iCompetition! Thank you! R&R**


End file.
